earth8000fandomcom-20200216-history
Nexus
|era = |aff = |first = }} The Nexus, also referred to as the Galactic Nexus was an deep space station, and the headquarters of the Galactic Republic and the 5th Fleet Security. It serves as a multi-purpose station with holiday themes parks, firing ranges, docking and the area of political discussion. It serves as the primarily point of the Galactic Senate. Description Constructed by the Frontier Science & Development, designed by Cody Cuidightheach, this colossal deep-space station serves as the capital of the Galactic Republic. Gravity is simulated through rotation, and is a comfortable 1.02 standard G's on the Wards and a light 0.3 standard G's on the Presidium Ring. Total Length (Open): 44.7 km Diameter (Open): 12.8 km Population: 13.2 million (not including keepers) Gross Weight: 7.11 billion metric tons Layout The Nexus was a massive construct, similar in shape to a pentagram. It consists of a central ring 7.2 kilometers in diameter, from which five arms protrude, each 43.6 km long and 330m thick. The station was capable of closing in on itself, via the convergence of its five arms, transforming it into a long, impenetrable cylinder. However, the Citadel is only closed in times of emergency, and normally the station retains its 'open' appearance. The central ring and five arms are home to the Presidium and Wards respectively; the spaceports are also located on the central ring, as it is the center of rotation, facilitating easier access for ships attempting to dock with the station. The Nexus had a labyrinthine interior superstructure, accessible through keeper tunnels. Presidium The Presidium was a massive, park-like complex containing the offices of the various branches of the galactic government, as well as the embassies of all the races represented in the Nexus. There are also shops, restaurants and recreational facilities, serving the wealthy residents who live and work throughout the sector. The Presidium is monitored by a Virtual Intelligence named Avina, and, unlike the Wards, incorporates an artificial 20-hour day schedule: lights are dimmed, and the holographic "sky" darkened, for 6 of the 20 hours, imitating the familiar day-night cycle. Citadel Tower The tower at the center of the Presidium housed the Senate's chambers and the main traffic control for the station—any ship within a few thousand kilometers comes under the jurisdiction of Galactic Republic. The Chambers themselves are not open to the public and access is only granted to officials and those with special clearance. They are beautifully furnished, with cherry trees and fountains, as well as numerous staircases leading up to the central platform where the Council convenes. Wards The "arms" of the Nexus, known as the Wards, constitute the residential and commercial sectors of the station. Densely populated, housing millions of residents from many galactic species, the Wards are akin to Earth cities such as Hong Kong and Singapore. Numerous skyscrapers rise from the superstructure, sealed against vacuum, as breathable atmosphere is only maintained to a height of approximately 7 meters. Unlike the Presidium, there is no artificial day-night cycle; as a consequence of this, commercial activity rarely ceases, and residents work and rest according to personal need. Barla Von appropriately dubs the area the cultural heart of the Citadel, and therefore of Citadel space. The Wards are policed by 5th Fleet, whose offices and custody suites are located in the Lower Wards. Flux is a popular night club, also located in the Wards. The Wards are also home to the Silversun Strip, a bustling commercial area featuring Silver Coast Casino, Castle Arcade, Armax Arsenal Arena, and the apartment complex Tiberius Towers. Below the Wards, the Nexium Archives function as a repository for artifacts and records deemed important. Defenses As befits such an important galactic location, the Nexus boasts multiple layers of defense. The first is the Serpent Nebula itself: the nebula's composition is such that it is difficult for attacking fleets to navigate, thus preventing them from launching a concerted attack. Another link in the Nexus' defensive chain is the Nexius Fleet. The fleet is a massive task force consisting mostly of turian vessels but also including ships from the other races. The Nexius Fleet, led by the imposing asari dreadnought Destiny Ascension, constantly patrols the space around the station. However, should any aggressor manage to break through the Nexus Fleet, reinforcements from all over the galaxy are only minutes away, due to the network of mass relays located nearby. If any enemy gets close enough, the station is capable of closing in on itself to form a long, armored cylinder, 45 kilometers in length. The station's hull is sufficiently strong that, even when subjected to the most advanced weaponry available, it would take several days of sustained bombardment to inflict any serious damage to the superstructure. The station also boasted its own internal security force, known as the 5th Fleet Security. The 200,000 officers patrolling the station handle everything from customs to hostage negotiations. The Nexus also had turrets to ward off small craft, such as dropships. Category:Space station